With a little help from my friends
by trustbroccoli23
Summary: Helena Wright is a fifth year in Gryffindor who is completely in love with Oliver Wood. The problem? He is dating her cousin. Read the story of the girl who could handle Oliver Wood and who was the only thing he loved more than Quidditch, well, he love almost as much as Quidditch. J.K. Rowling owns everything except for my OCs. :D
1. Chapter 1

-What in Merlin's name are you _doing_? –Came the loud voice of a girl inside the Hogwarts's Express. Helena Wright was seated with her best friends inside a compartment laughing at the Weasley twin's antics.

The group of friends consisted of Helena, fifth year Gryffindor, Rose Carter, fifth year Hufflepuff, Andrea Gray, fifth year Ravenclaw, Fred and George Weasley, fourth year Gryffindor, Lee Jordan, fourth year Gryffindor, and Helena's twin brother and Ravenclaw Devon Wright.

Fred and George where trying to climb on top of the seats crushing everything on their way. Rose was shaking her head while Lee was doubled with laughter. Andrea and Devon where too busy with each other to pay attention to the rest of the world.

-Get down you two! –Helena stood up and smiled at her friends.

-We are trying to be innovative –Fred said jumping in front of her.

-Saving space, sitting on every available place so we can gather more people for our party –George landed next to Fred and smiled at his twin.

-You are crazy –Rose snorted and the twins shrugged and seated near the door.

-Oi! –Lee called them and the pranksters started to talk about this year's new plans.

-Boys… -Rose sighed and immersed in conversation with Helena about OWL's. They were having the exams that year and to be frank they were freaking out. Helena laughed at Rose's concern-. What?

-You are the best in our year Rose, you have nothing to worry about –Helena patted her best friend's head and smiled.

-Oh, whatever you say –Rose looked out the window and elbowed Helena. The girl froze at the sight.

Standing outside their compartment was no other than Oliver Woods: Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper and Helena's crush since second year. Right next to him was Helena's cousin and Oliver's girlfriend, Lilian Turner-Wright.

-What are they doing here? –Helena sank in her seat and Devon looked at her-. Don't they have a compartment to seat? Away from here?

-Calm down Lena –Andrea smiled at her best friend and then looked at Oliver and Lilian.

They had been going out for the last four months and everyone knew that Lilian was with him just to make Helena mad; they had never been on good terms with each other and Lilian had the habit of taking things Helena liked, Oliver wasn't the exception of course.

-Just ignore her –Devon patted his sister's knee-. She knows she gets to you by doing that.

Oliver and Lilian made their way towards the compartment next to them and Helena relaxed. Rose was about to say something when suddenly the train stopped.

-That was fast –Helene said standing up.

-We're not at Hogwarts yet –Andrea said looking out the window.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a cold air filled the train. The windows started to freeze and they could see their breaths.

-What's going on? –Lee asked from his seat near the door.

No one answered as for that moment a dark figure glided in front of the door. Fear crept into them and they felt like there was no hope left in the world, Helena closed her eyes and grabbed Devon's hand on her trying to calm down.

And then that feeling of despair was gone. Just as fast as it came it left.

-What…? –Fred asked.

-Was that? –George finished for him.

The door of the compartment next to them opened and Oliver Wood ran down the hallway screaming something about his seeker. Helena exchanged a faint smile with Rose and took a deep breath.

The rest of the trip was in complete silence and once they reached Hogwarts everyone made their way to their respective tables muttering words of goodbye. Helena walked with Fred, George and Lee towards the Gryffindor table; Ron, the twin's younger brother, following behind.

-That was completely awful –Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor fifth year and Quidditch Chaser, was talking with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell-. Everything was cold and it felt so… I don't know. I felt miserable.

-I know –Helena said taking a seat beside her roommate-. Even the twins stayed quiet after the dementor's patrolling.

-That is a sight to behold –Alicia smirked at the twins who profusely ignored her and engaged Lee in conversation, resuming their plans for the year.

-My bloody seeker passed out in the train, can you believe that? –A thick Scottish accent joined the table as Oliver Woods seated next to his best friend and roommates.

-For Merlin's sake, Wood, worry about your players –Angelina said glaring at the captain.

-I worry about the players! –He said glaring back-. If Harry is unable to play we have no chance on winning the Cup this year!

Everyone on a radius of ten seats rolled their eyes and turned to listen to Dumbledore's speech. He talked about the patrolling of the dementors and the precautions needed for the students on Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. He then proceeded to name the new Head Boy, Percy Weasley, and Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater, the new Prefects and Quidditch Captains.

Once the speech was over dinner appeared in front of them, courtesy of the house elves, and everyone forgot about the dementors and Sirius Black.

Helena POV

I was talking with Angie about an article in Teenage Witch Magazine when Fred and George decided they needed my presence on their side of the table. I grunted and walked towards them.

-What? –I asked sitting between the twins.

-It has come into our knowledge –Fred started.

-That certain Quidditch captain has his eyes set on you –George winked at motioned with his head to the Hufflepuff table.

There was Cedric Diggory surrounded by his friends Malcolm Preece, Michael McManus, Anthony Rickett, Maxine O'Flaherty and Rose. He looked in our direction and smiled and waved, I smiled back at him and then turned back to the twins.

-You… are positively mental –I said taking a potato from Fred's plate.

-Oi, that was mine –he said frowning.

-Key word: _was_ –smiling, I stood up and walked back to my place next to Angelina.

-Lena! –I looked at my older brother, Reed, and he motioned me to go sit next to him.

I sighed and walked to sit right across Oliver Wood. Reed smiled down at me and I glared back at him.

-Had any trouble in the train? –My brother asked stuffing his mouth with pork and potatoes.

-Gross –I whispered and wrinkled my nose-. No, no trouble at all.

-What did Fred and George wanted? –Angelina asked two seats to my right.

-They said something about Cedric Diggory fancying me –I snorted while Reed, Oliver and Percy chocked on their food-. I will not take that as an insult.

-What? –Alicia turned towards the twins and they nodded at the same time-. Who told you? And why didn't I know?

-We cannot tell you that a certain Mister Preece let that little detail slip in the conversation back at the carriages –Fred smirked.

-Oh, no, we cannot –George stood up and both twins made their way towards the Common Room.

Reed was glaring at the Hufflepuff table and the girls were grinning at me.

-Oh, I can't believe you _actually believe_ what those two just said –I snorted.

-Well, Lena, Diggory _is_ looking at the table –Percy said next to me-. And he _is_ looking at you.

-Perce, stop it –I said hitting him lightly on the arm-. Stop looking at him, all of you! –I hissed at my friends.

Reed mumbled something about his "baby sister" not going out with the "Diggory prat", along with some hexing and a _Confundus_ spell.

-You are _not_ hexing Cedric Diggory –I said slapping him on the back of the head-. And if I hear that Diggory was hexed I will automatically blame you Reed.

-Yeah, yeah –he said drinking his pumpkin juice and standing up-. Wood, you coming?

-I'll wait for Lilian, go ahead –Oliver said looking over his shoulder to the Ravenclaw table where my cousin was sitting talking to the Quidditch team.

I grumbled and trailed behind Reed towards the Gryffindor tower. He smirked at my face and flung an arm over my shoulders.

-They will not last –he said as we climbed the stairs-. Lilian is too much of a whore to be in a serious relationship and Oliver is not so sure about the whole thing.

-I don't care –I said crossing my arms over my chest-. What they do is their business and of no relevance in my life.

-Of course –Reed laughed.

The Fat Lady swung open after he said the password and we entered the Common Room; Fred and George where nowhere in sight, probably making a mess in their room.

-I'm going to sleep –I said walking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

-Make sure to wake up on time! –Reed called from the common room and I grunted once more, he laughed out loud as I closed the door to the dormitory I shared with Angelina, Alicia and Gwen, Lilian's sister.

I was fast asleep before the girls arrived from dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena POV

I woke up next morning to the sound of Angelina's "sweet" voice calling my name.

-Wake up, dammit, we'll be late! –A pillow fell on top of my face and I scrambled out of bed, falling in the process.

-I'm up, I'm up! –I said running to the bathroom with my things on top of my arms. Once I finished I came out the bathroom panting and running around the room looking for my books.

-You already lost them? –Alice grunted as she looked under her bed for my Transfigurations book.

I laughed while Angelina glared at me. We finished packing my books and I ran down the stairs, when I reached the common room I found almost everyone there.

-Why is everyone late? –I asked looking around shocked to see Percy Weasley, Mr. I'm Always On Time, and Head Boy; Reed looked at me and started laughing while I finally understood what my friends had done-. Angelina! I could've slept for a couple more minutes!

-If I had let you we would actually be late –she said dragging me out the Common Room with Alicia, Katie and Gwen trailing behind.

-I hate you –I said pouting at her.

-You'll thank me once you have bacon on your stomach.

-Uh, bacon! –I said grinning and walking down the stairs. As we passed the portrait of Sir Cadogan's portrait on the third floor I crashed into someone and fell on Angelina-. Ouch…

-Sorry, you alright? –I looked up to find Cedric Diggory looking at me.

-Er… yeah, totally –I smiled while Angelina, Katie and Alicia snorted.

-You're heading for breakfast? –He asked pointing at the Great Hall.

-Yeah –Angelina smirked and I elbowed her on the ribs-. Oh, sorry Ange.

-No problem Lena –she said glaring at me.

-Mind if I walk with you? –Cedric smiled his one million smile and my stomach fluttered as I nodded unable to speak-. Great –he grinned and my head started spinning.

We walked together to the Great Hall and he walked us to the Gryffindor table.

-I'll see you around –he said and nodded to the others.

-Yeah, see you 'round –I said and tried to sit, failing miserably and almost falling to the ground.

Cedric walked to the Hufflepuff table and once he was out of hearing range the girls howled with laughter. I seated covering my face with my hands while the blush crept all over it.

-That was so funny! –Alicia and Angelina held on to each other trying not to fall.

-Was not! –I moaned and buried my head in my arms.

-Was too! –Katie took a seat next to me and I moaned again.

-What? –Reed's voice came from behind me and I groaned.

-Your sister almost fell off the bench for Cedric Diggory –I could hear the damned smirk on Gwen's voice and I groaned once more.

-Diggory? –Reed seated on my other side-. What was he doing here? Why were you talking to him?

-Lena crashed into him in front of Sir Cadogan's portrait and he walked us to the table –Alicia offered.

-No, no, no –Angelina laughed-. He walked _her_ to the table; we were just walking behind them.

-What's going on? –Fred and George arrived; great, two more to make fun of me.

Ten minutes later almost half of the population on the Gryffindor table knew how I almost fell off the bench because of Cedric Diggory. Oh, the humiliation!

-It can't be that bad –Hermione said from her place down the table.

-We are in Hogwarts, 'Mione –I said looking up for the first time-. By the end of breakfast the whole castle will know about it!

-Oh, come one –Fred laughed-. You could care less of what people think.

-Yes! –I said looking at him-. But what is _Cedric_ going to think?

-What!? –Reed chocked on his juice while Percy clapped his back-. You care… about what… Diggory thinks? –He asked between coughs.

-Obviously! –I said rolling my eyes at him.

-Why? –Peter Green, Oliver's best friend and my brother's roommate, asked.

-Agh! –I yelled throwing my hands up defeated-. I'm surrounded by idiots…

-Miss Wright –the voice of Professor McGonagall froze me in place-, it will be very nice if you refrained from yelling this early in the morning.

I turned around and found her with time tables on her hand.

-Sorry –I smiled innocently at her and she rolled her eyes.

-Here are you time tables –she said handing them to us and walking to the other students.

-How is your schedule? –Reed asked his friends while I compared mine with my friends.

My time table was actually good:

_Transfiguration_- Ravenclaw

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_- Hufflepuff

_Charms_- Hufflepuff

_Potions-_ Slytheryn

_History of Magic-_ Slytheryn

_Herbology- _Ravenclaw

_Divination_- Slytheryn

_Care of Magical Creatures-_ Hufflepuff

_Astronomy_- Ravenclaw

-What do you have now? –Angelina turned towards me.

-Er –I scanned the time table-. Double transfigurations with Ravenclaw.

-Great, let's go –Angelina stood up and I stared at her-. Oh, come on!

-Ange! –I moaned as she dragged me with help from Alicia towards McGonagall's classroom-. We still have time, like, twenty minutes!

-The hallways are going to be busting with people in five minutes –she said glaring back at me-. And if we arrive late we'll have to sit at the front of the classroom.

I grumped and kept walking behind my friend. Who knew that Quidditch would make her all strong, huh? We arrived at the door of the classroom and McGonagall ushered us into the room; I scanned the Ravenclaw crowd and found Devon and Andrea in the middle of the classroom, I dragged the girls their way.

-Morning! –I said sitting behind my brother.

-I hear about the Cedric Diggory incident –he said smirking at me.

-Oh, Merlin –I moaned and looked at Angelina and Alicia, who were snickering behind me-. You see? Everyone knows about it! How did you know?

-Ericka Griffin was talking with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe at breakfast –Andrea smacked Devon when he snickered-. Cho looked like she wanted to kill someone.

-Like I care what Chang thinks –I snorted and Angelina laughed.

-And then Cho told Lilian that you were fawning over Diggory –Devon continued for Andrea while she nodded-. And then Lilian spread the word all over Ravenclaw and Slytheryn's tables.

-That… witch! –I hissed while my friends laughed at me.

The bell rang and McGonagall started her class; we had to vanish a cup and then turn it visible again, piece of cake. McGonagall walked around the room making comments to certain students while we resumed our little "Chang-Lilian" talk.

-Why would she even bother to do that? –I said while Devon frowned over his cup-. Don't move your wand too much… I mean, she has no business in my life!

-She likes to pick on you –Angelina rolled her eyes and smiled at her almost completely invisible cup-. And you're minding it too much! Just ignore her!

-I can't ignore her! –I sighed exasperated and looked at her-. She's dating the stupid bloke I've liked since second year!

-Just to bother you –Alicia said with a sing song voice and beaming at the place where her cup once was-. If you keep minding her she'll never stop.

I grunted and banged my head on the table. Not a good idea.

-Miss Wright, are you done with the assignment? –McGonagall asked standing in front of our table.

-Yes Professor –I smiled at her and turned my cup visible and invisible for her.

-Good –she said and walked towards the front of the room pointing her wand at the board-. All of you who finished the assignment are free to leave, make sure to write down your homework.

I wrote down my homework, an essay of two pages about the properties of invisible objects, and excited the classroom headed to the library. I'm a nerd, whatever, and I usually finish my homework the day it is given to me; so I walked towards the library to check out a book on invisible objects.

Madame Pince looked at me from the other side of her desk and nodded in my direction, she loved me because in all the five years of my existence in Hogwarts I've never been late with a delivery or cause trouble inside the library. Take that Fred and George.

Five minutes later I made my way towards D.A.D.A classroom hoping Angelina or Alice where already there; as I turned the corner of the hallway I crashed into someone and oh surprise, it was Cedric Diggory. I blushed and looked down.

-Sorry –I said biting my lip.

-It's okay –Cedric laughed and handed me my book-. But I think there are better ways to, not so literally, bump into each other.

I laughed and looked up at him. Oh, Merlin, stop smiling!

-I heard the rumours from this morning in Potions… with Slytheryn –he started casually and I widened my eyes.

-Oh, that was my cousin –I said walking towards the classroom, where Angelina and Alice where standing grinning at me, I glared at them and they rolled their eyes-. Don't mind her, she's not the nicest person in the world and likes to make things that are not and… yeah.

-It doesn't bother me –he said leaning on the wall once we reached the door-. I thought it was… nice.

Angelina chocked and Alice patted her back grinning, I suppressed the need to roll my eyes at them and looked at Cedric realizing what he had said. My mouth fell wide open and he chuckled.

-Oh… -I said looking at my friends for help.

-Say something! –Angelina mouthed and I stuttered.

-I… er… I… Thank you? –I smiled at him and he chuckled once more. Alice face palmed and Angelina grunted. Thanks for the support.

-I'll see you inside –Cedric walked towards his friends and suddenly Angelina, Alice and Rose stood where he had been seconds before.

-I can't believe you said that! –Angelina shook me by the shoulders and Alice sighed.

-You could've said something like "We could eat together" or "Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade" or _something_! –Rose said while Alice nodded in agreement.

-I'm such a moron –I said walking inside the classroom when the doors opened and the new D.A.D.A teacher greeted us with a smile.

We learned the _Riddikulus_ charm to face a boggart, mine being a clown who turned into a clown with a balloon head, and had homework (another _wonderful_ essay about the boggarts and the _Riddikulus_ charm).

We were walking towards the Great Hall, my arm linked with Rose's, when we bumped with my cousin Lilian and her best friend Rebecca Hayes and Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend and a close friend of mine. Lilian smirked once she saw me and made her way towards us.

-What does she want? –I hissed to Rose who shrugged and glared at Lilian.

-I heard you now fancy Diggory –Lilian said a couple of feet away from us, everyone turned to see Lilian Turner-Wright facing her little cousin-. What? Now that I'm with Oliver you decided to jump to someone else?

I rolled my eyes and kept walking with my friends; Lilian grabbed me by the hem of my robes and jerked me back in front of her. The sudden motion made me fall on my back, my books sprawling all over the hallway. Lilian looked down at me while Rebecca smirked.

-Lilian! –Penelope rushed to help me up-. Detention and ten points from Ravenclaw!

-You don't have to do that Penny –I whispered to her and she winked at me.

-I was trying to speak with her, I didn't mean for her to fall! –She said pointing at me-. It's not my fault that she's such a klutz. Ask her!

Penelope looked at me waiting for an answer. Just as I was about to open my mouth Oliver decided to make an appearance at the hallway.

-What's going on? –He asked looking from Lilian to me and then back at Lilian.

-_Lena_ fell and Penelope thought it was _my_ fault –Lilian pouted at him and I had the urge to puke-. Ollie, it wasn't my fault.

_Ollie_, gross. Oliver wrinkled his nose at the nickname and then looked at me.

-Lena? –Penelope looked at me and I looked down.

-I fell, Lilian was trying to catch me –I said and heard a gasp coming from Angelina and a grunt from Rose. Lilian smirked and then smiled as sweetly as she could in Penelope's direction, linking her arm with Oliver's.

-See? I told you it wasn't my fault.

Penelope sighed and removed Lilian's detention and I quickly made my way towards the Great Hall not daring to look in my cousins direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV

I watched as Lena and Rose walked towards the Great Hall with Angelina and Alice trailing behind them, both chasers glaring in Lilian's direction. Penelope had removed Lilian's detention and now she was complaining with Rebecca about Penelope and how everyone seemed to always think badly of her.

Why? Well, she actually had earned that reputation; ever since I can remember she had always picked on someone, especially Lena and her friends, and she used to pick on me until summer when she started flirting with me.

We hung out for a couple of times, went out on a couple of dates but there never was that "spark" between us; and then one day Reed comes and tells me that Lilian has been saying all over the place that we were together. I don't recall actually asking her to be my girlfriend and we had never kissed on the four months we've been _together_. And now she has this hideous nickname for me: _Ollie_. Merlin, that is just annoying.

I've talked with Perce and the boys and they all think I should "break up" with her; or just clarify the fact that we're _not_ dating.

Another thing that bothers me in this whole "relationship" with Lilian is the fact that Lena now avoids me. She used to hang around the boys and me whenever she wasn't with Rose or Andrea but now she sticks to Angelina and Alice like glue.

Not that I'm mad that she has friends, no, I'm glad that she's hanging out with girls like Ange and Alice, Quidditch players and girls who talk for themselves and really strong characters.

Lilian and Rebecca make their way towards the Ravenclaw table and I go sit with my friends. Angelina and Alice are trying to get Lena to eat something but she just shrug them off; what's going on?

-Hey, Wood! –George calls me and I turn around to face him.

-When are the tryouts, cap? –Fred asks sitting next to his brother.

-Yeah, it's already lunch and there is no note on the notice board –Angelina smirks from her place.

-Funny, Johnson –I smirk back at her-. I have to book the pitch with Madam Hooch; I'm thinking about Saturday morning.

-Just not too early, Wood, we need our sleep –Katie Bell arrives and seats in front of Lena looking at Angelina with her brows furrowed, my chaser just shakes her head and mouths a "Later".

I seat next to Reed who is looking at his sister with concern, he then glances towards the Hufflepuff table and glares in their direction. I follow his gaze and my eyes land on Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker and Captain, and suddenly I feel myself glaring at the boy. He is looking in Lena's direction with his brow furrowed and that makes me mad. Is not his business if Lena is happy or sad; isn't he going out with Chang, anyways?

Perce kicks me under the table and shakes his head mumbling something about idiots and mental illness. I just shrug and start to take my meal before I head to Divination class, oh joy.

Helena POV

I make my way towards History of Magic with Angelina and Alice in complete silence. The only thing that's on my mind is the stupid nickname Lilian has for Oliver. She has a _nickname_ for him. A nickname for Merlin's sake!

-Why!? –I stomp my foot and the girls turn with concern-. A nickname! And… ugh! Why!?

-Lena, honey, are you alright? –Angelina glanced at Alice who just shrugged.

-No, I am not alright! –I said making my way through the mass of Slytheryn's standing in front of the door of the classroom-. Move! –Graham Montague glares at me as I make my way past him-. She has a freaking _nickname_ for him!

-An _awful_ freaking nickname –Alicia points as we take our seats at the back of the classroom-. Just relax!

-I hate her so much –Angelina strokes my hair while I moan with my forehead pressed on the table-. You think he has a nickname for her?

-I don't think so –Alicia laughs-, Wood is not the kind of boy who goes around giving nicknames to people.

-She's his _girlfriend_ –I said looking at her from my position on the table.

-Still, Wood's too… _Woody_ for that –Angelina shrugs and I sigh as the classroom fills and Bins starts with his class talking about the Goblin War for umpteenth time since I entered this school.

I take notes and walk out the room with the girls once the class is over.

-I'm going to the library to start with Bins' essay, see you in Divination?

-I'm on Muggle Studies –Angelina said and Alice nodded with her-. See you Herbology.

-Sure.

The library is almost empty when I get there and the only person who I actually know is Hermione Granger. I make my way towards her and place my things on the table, she looks up at me and smiles.

-Hey –I say taking out my parchment and Bins' book.

-Hi –she looks at my homework and wrinkles her nose-. I just finished Bins' homework, had double before lunch.

-Seriously? –Double History of Magic before lunch is plain torture, endless hours of tales told by a ghost and half the population inside the classroom sleeping and drooling on their notebooks-. What are you doing now?

-Defense –I look on her essay about boggarts and hand mine.

-Just had the same class earlier, seems that Lupin is giving us all the same stuff –I say shrugging.

-Oh, so you have the book on magical creatures –Hermione looks fast over my essay and hand it back to me-. Can I have it?

-Sure.

We stay for the next hour inside the library finishing homework and once the bell for the next hour rings we dash out the library towards our classes. I run up the stairs of the divination tower and reach the classroom before Professor Trelawney starts with her lesson.

-Hello children –she starts speaking and I look around trying to find someone I know. I saw Adrain Pucey from Slytheryn with Montague and Bletchley and then I found Caroline Alexander at the top of the classroom and made my way to her, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

We learned how to "interpret" the tea leaves and then Trelawney dismissed the class fifteen minutes earlier. I walked down the stairs with Caroline and walked towards Herbology.

Angelina and Alicia waved at me and we made our way towards them. Herbology class was nothing big and when the class was over we ran towards the Common Room. Fred and George intercepted us in their way from Potions and I linked arms with them.

-Such a long day! –I said as we walked through the hole behind the Fat Lady.

I saw Reed in front of the fireplace and ran towards him dropping my backpack on the floor next to his. He looked up at me from his parchment and I seated down.

-You look better –he said writing the last sentence and blowing the ink.

-I feel better –I grinned at him.

-Not Diggory's fault, I hope –he raised his eyebrow and I laughed.

-Nope.

-What's so funny? –Oliver seated on the armchair in front of us and I looked at him.

-Nothing –I said while Angelina and Alice made their way towards us-. Hey, do you have anything from Bins' essay?

-Haven't started with it yet –Angelina shrugged and Alice yawned taking her parchment out her backpack and handing it to me.

-Don't know if I have anything correct; check it for me, would you? –She grinned and I rolled my eyes. I was a bit ahead of Alice but she actually had stuff I could use; I started correcting hers and handed it back once I finished.

-You missed the line about the sides on the war –I said looking down at mine and adding a few lines from Alice's. Once I finished I handed it to her and both Angelina and Alice leaned over it and read it-. Just don't copy everything Ange.

-I won't –she said grinning at me.

-How you two pass is still a mystery to me –Reed shook his head looking at Ange and Alice who just shrugged at him-. How was your first day? –He asked me.

-Uh… -I looked up from my Transfiguration's essay-. Good.

The portrait swung open and a very angry Weasley stomped through it searching for someone in the common room, his eyes focused on us and he glared harder. Once he was in front of us he looked down at me with his arms crossed.

-Why didn't you let Lilian get detention? –He was fuming.

-Merlin Perce, calm down –I stood up and dragged him to the other side of the common room-. Why are you so mad?

-She got out of tripping you with just ten points less, _ten points_ Lena! –He hissed and I looked at Reed and Oliver who looked about to come marching towards us.

-I just don't want more problems with her, Percy –I sighed and closed my eyes-. It's just… I'm… Is very tiring to always fight with her, and she usually gets her way. I just want to have a normal year, she's leaving next July and I won't have to see her again…

Percy sighed and rubbed his temples.

-How was your day? –He asked a little more relaxed.

-Good –I said walking back to the couch-. I just finished Bins' homework and I'm adding final touches to McGonagall's. D.A.D.A was done before lunch.

-Good –he said approvingly-. Keep focusing on school and you'll be great Lena.

Reed exchanged a look with Oliver and they smirked at me.

-Next Head Girl –Reed mouthed and I stuck my tongue at him.

-Mature, Lena –Oliver chuckled and I blushed looking down at my Transfiguration's essay.

We marched together to the Great Hall and I sat with Devon and Andrea at the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang, her clique, and Lilian shoot daggers from the other end of the table.

-I wish they would mind their own business –Andrea sighed and I rolled my eyes when Chang leaned to Lilian's side to say something stupid about me. Both girls snickered and then included the others in the conversation.

-Hi Lena –Luna Lovegood, a third year with dreamy eyes, smiled at me and I waved back.

-Hello Luna, how are you? –I asked and Devon rolled his eyes. He was scared of Luna and thought she was, well, mental.

-Good, thank you –Luna then engaged a conversation about her father's magazine _The Quibbler_ and the article about the Crumple-Horned Snorcacks and her theory about Sirius Black being the I-don't-know-what.

Rose seated next to me a couple of minutes later and Luna waved goodbye.

-Oh my, tonight's girl night or what? –Roger Davies said looking at us. Rose stuck her tongue at him and he laughed.

-I just came here to tell you that Cedric Diggory is planning to invite you to his try outs –Rose beamed at me.

-What? –Devon turned on his seat to glare to Cedric and I laughed-. He does know he has to ask Reed, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and me before asking her, right?

-Oh, shut up –Andrea stuffed a pie on my brother's mouth and I laughed-. What are you going to say?

-I don't know –I looked at the Hufflepuff table and found Cedric who was laughing with his friends; Malcolm Preece noticed us watching them and elbowed Cedric. He looked at us and smiled and waved. I waved back and Andrea laughed.

-He's so cute –Devon glared at her and she kissed him on the cheek.

-You have to say yes Lena –Rose whimpered and shook my hand back and forth-. Please, please, please!

-_If _he asks me –I grabbed a pie and stood from the table.

-Where are you going? –Devon swallowed the pie and looked worried.

-To kiss Cedric –I said rolling my eyes-. Back to my table Devon! I'll see you later.

-Night honey! –Andrea said between laughs and Rose waved still laughing at Devon.

Making a bee line towards the other side of the Hall and nibbling on my pie I fail to notice a certain Hufflepuff heading my direction until Angelina, so gracefully, stands on the bench next to Alice and point Cedric. I choke with my friend's behavior and McGonagall's loud call.

-Miss Johnson! Do sit down!

Someone taps my arm and I turn around to find Cedric Diggory standing in front of me, with the dazzling smile and all. I cough again and stare at him.

-Hi –he looks over my head to the Gryffindor table and chuckles.

-Hullo –I'm still coughing a bit with the pie.

-I was wondering –he looks back at me and I feel the blush coming back, damn-, try outs are this Saturday. Would you like to come?

-To your try outs? –I choke out and he chuckles.

-Yeah.

-I… er… - Rose and Andrea nod at the same time while Devon shakes his head "NO"-. Er, sure.

-Great –he grins and I can't help but grinning back at him-. So, I'll see you at charms tomorrow?

-Sure –I squeak and wrinkle my nose-. I'll see you tomorrow.

We stay there for a couple of seconds and then I turn around and head straight to the entrance where Angelina and Alice are already standing with stupid grins on their faces. The drag me up the stairs and once we reach the Common Room I meet the most scary friends one could have.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver POV

Try outs are tomorrow morning just before Hufflepuff's and that idiot Diggory who has been roaming around Lena like a dementor to a happy person. And now they are laughing at the Hufflepuff table and Reed is just watching.

-Why aren't you doing something? –I ask him and he shrugs.

-Why should I? She's big enough and can take care of herself; besides, shouldn't you worry about your _girlfriend_ and Stretton? They've been too cozy for the past week –Reed smirks and Pete snorts.

-She's not my girlfriend –I grumble-, your cousin is crazy. We only went out for a couple of times. I don't recall asking her to date or anything.

-Relax mate –Pete grins and then looks towards the Hufflepuff table-. Look, Devon just went for her.

-Just give up, Wood –Alicia says still reading her magazine-. Diggory asked her to the first trip to Hogsmeade and she's staying tomorrow for his try outs.

-He did _what_? –I'm going to kill him.

-I'm going to kill him! –Reed stands up and Angelina rolls her eyes.

-Finally! Someone with a working brain!

-You two stop it right now! –Katie Bell stands in our way with her hands on her hips and a glare to match that one of Mrs. Weasley-. You –she points at Reed-, she's not eleven anymore, she can make her own decisions. And _you_ –she glares at me and I can't help to step back-, _you…_ You had _five_ years to ask her out but you _never_ did; now you plan to go all macho on Cedric and claim her as yours? Hit her with your deck and then drag her to your cave?

Fred, George, Pete and Lee are doubling with laughter and I thank that at least Percy is trying to behave according to the situation. But Katie is right; I had this thing for Lena for the past two years and I always thought I was a bit too old for her, but what was stopping me last summer?

I sit back defeated and Katie frowns.

-If you want her, you'll have to win her –she says patting my shoulder and then glares one more time in Reed's direction before sitting next to Angelina.

-Mate, not to break the big plan that's working inside your head but Lilian still thinks you're his boyfriend –Pete points at the Turner-Wright girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking with the Chang girl and glaring daggers to Helena.

-What are you going to do? –Reed is looking down at his plate.

-What do you mean? –I say looking back at Lena, who is now talking with Rose and Andrea.

-You're one of my best friends and, not that I'm really fond of the idea of my little sister dating, but I'd rather it be you over… _Diggory_ –Reed looks back at the table and glares at the seeker.

-I don't know mate, she seems pretty happy with him –I say glaring at my potatoes. A magazine is thrown at me and I glare at Alicia who is gawking at me with a look of pure outrage.

-You are the most _idiotic_ bloke I've ever, _ever_ met –Angelina nods in agreement and Katie rolls her eyes-. The girl has liked you for the past four years! And she still does! And she's going to kill me when she finds out I said all this to you but I don't care! You, Oliver Wood, will go over that table and _escort her_ to her astronomy class! Understood?

-Yes ma'am –I say as the three girls glare at me until I finally make my way towards the Hufflepuff table. I'm cursing Diggory into hell while trying to get my lines straight so I won't look like a troll in front of Helena; Rose notices me and elbows Lena who blushes and then smiles. Oh, Merlin, help me-. Hey.

-Hi –the three girls answer me and Diggory raises his eyebrow.

-Lena, can we talk? –I say looking at Diggory. I'm too caught up at my staring contest with the Hufflepuff captain that I notice her until she's right in front of me. She's really short-. You have astronomy, right? –She nods and I notice Rose and Andrea grinning like mad women-. I'll walk you there, come on.

She turns around, mutter an apology to Diggory and a "See you tomorrow" to the others and walks back to me. I smile down at her and she blushes, but smiles none the less. We make our way towards the exit and this is the moment when Lilian decides she wants to walk with me.

-Ollie, walk me to my Common Room? –She asks smirking at Lena and I get angry.

-I'm walking Lena to her class.

-Diggory can walk her –Lilian smiles too sweetly-; you can walk your own _girlfriend_.

-I don't have a girlfriend Lilian –I roll my eyes and Lena stiffens next to me.

-You don't? –Both girls ask at the same time.

-No, it was you who started telling the world that we were together –Lilian is _this_ close to lose it-. I don't recall actually _asking_ you after the second date.

-But you never denied it either! –Chang is making her way towards us alongside the rest of their cliques.

-I don't want to be rude Lilian, but you and I are just… friends –she's a really nice girl when she tries, she just needs to get a grip and better manners.

-You are _so_ not breaking up with me Oliver Wood! –Half the people inside the Great Hall are looking our way.

-We were never together –I grab Lena's hand and rush out the Hall before one of the teachers come scolding at us and giving detentions. We run towards the Astronomy tower and once we reach the metal stairs we collapse with laughter.

-She was about to explode –Lena laughs and I can't help the warm feeling growing inside me-. Oh, and she was so red!

-I know –I chuckle and lean on the wall behind me. That's when I notice that I'm still holding her hand. I start playing with her fingers and she looks away blushing; I smile and drop her hand. She looks down and entwines both hands-. Ange told us you're going with Diggory to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

-He asked and I had said yes –I felt a "but", please let that be a "but"!-, but Snape gave us two essays and I'm behind in Bins' class. I fell asleep yesterday –she frowns and I chuckle-. So, I'm just staying for his try outs and then I run back to the library.

-I can help you with Bins; I'm good at History –the words come out of my mouth before I can actually think on saying them-, if you want.

-That… that would be great –she smiles at me and then Devon and Andrea decide it's time for all of them to get to the top.

-Come on! –Andrea grins at me and I smile back at her-. We need a good place or Davies is going to block our way!

-Okay –Lena looks back at me and smiles one more time-. I'll see you tomorrow at the try outs.

-You're coming? –I ask a bit more motivated.

-I never miss them, do I?

Both girls rush up the stairs and a squeal reaches my ears a couple of seconds later.

-At least you're not Diggory –Devon smirks at me and pats my shoulder-. Just be nice to her, Wood. I don't want to smash your face because you hurt my little sister.

-No worries –I smirk back at him and make my way to the Common Room. This was a good night.

Helena POV

Professor Sinistra is my new favorite teacher. No homework for the first day and we get to leave twenty minutes earlier. Angelina, Alicia and I walk back to our tower talking about the try outs and how bad Oliver is going to be with the new ones.

-But you two are trying, right? –I ask them as we walk through the portrait hole.

-If we don't Wood will kill us! –Alicia whispers and points at the Quidditch captain, who is currently fuming over a piece of parchment-. Oh Merlin, he already started!

We walk over to my brother and his friends and before any of us can make a sound they are all shaking their heads. I raise an eyebrow at Reed and he points at Oliver; I look over his shoulder and I find, oh surprise, his play book open and the alignment he wants for the year. I roll my eyes and seat next to Fred and George.

-He's gone mental –Fred whispers and points at Oliver.

-He's been over that thing since he came back from dinner –George wrinkles his nose and I can't help the laughter that escapes me. Oliver turns his head slowly towards us and we freeze.

-Sorry –we mutter at the same time. He's pretty scary when it comes to Quidditch.

-Hey, aren't you supposed to be in detention? –I ask looking at the twins; on Wednesday they decided it would be fun to turn the third floor bathrooms into a swamp and Snape had them on detention until Saturday.

-Wood went ballistic when he heard we wouldn't be able to be on the tryouts –Fred smirked.

-So he talked to McGonagall –George shrugged.

-Who talked to Snape –Fred's smirk was bigger.

-They got off detention, but they're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade until further notice –Ron, Harry and Hermione entered the common room and seated with us.

-And you're happy about that? –I raise my eyebrow at the twins and they sigh.

-My dearest Lena –Fred swings an arm over my shoulders-, once we beat Hufflepuff at the match next week McGonagall will forgive us.

Hermione snorts and Harry sighs at the twins.

-You… are mental –I say blinking at them.

-That's what I said but no one believes me! –Ginny seats on the arm of the couch next to me.

-_Weasley_ –Oliver hisses from his seat and five red heads apologize-. Not _you _Weasley's–he says to the boys-, _her_ Weasley! –He says pointing at Ginny.

-Just focus on your book Wood –Percy rolls his eyes at Oliver and the Keeper glares at him before burying his head on the notebook once more.

I'm about to ask Harry about his plans for tomorrow when a group of giggling first years walks by batting their eyelashes at him. Ginny and I scowl at them and they hurry towards the dormitories stairs.

-Why are you scowling? –Reed laughs at me.

-They were giggling at _Harry_ –I say looking at my adoptive brother. Since he entered Hogwarts I gave myself the job of looking out for the boy; not my best job so far but it could be worse, right?

-And? –Fred and George ask at the same time.

-It bothers me –Ginny nods and I smile at her.

-Why? –Oliver is looking at us and I can't help the blush that appears all over my face.

-Watch out Wood, you've got more competition than you thought –George smirks at his captain and Harry pales considerably.

-Shut up George! –I hit him in the arm-. It bothers me because he's like my little brother!

-There is no need for the violence, Lena –George frowns at me but the frown is replaced with an evil smirk-. I'm just playing with _Ollie _here. We all know about the undying love you two profess for each other.

Pete, Fred, Reed and Ron howl with laughter while Angelina, Alicia, Hermione and Ginny shoot daggers at George and I avoid looking in Oliver's direction.

-Whatever George –I say standing up.

-Where are you going? –Angelina asks ignoring George while he tries to apologize.

-To bed –the boys look at me and I gather all my courage to look at Oliver, as soon as we look at each other I can feel myself blushing even more-. At what time are the try outs?

-Just after breakfast –everyone is looking and I know, even people sitting on other parts of the Common Room.

-Nice, see you tomorrow guys –I wave before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

Just as I'm about the reach the door there is a loud yell of "NO GEORGE, STOP!" and I'm falling down the slide that is now the stairs to the girls' dormitories. I land on the Common Room with my robe over my head and silence falls over the place. There is a loud tud and then I'm being lifted from the ground.

-Are you okay? –I recognize the accent and the blush is back, damn.

-Yeah, fine, great, good –I spit out and before I can manage to embarrass myself even more I run up the stairs.

Two things on my mind: kill George Weasley as soon as I can and avoid Oliver Wood until further notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver POV

I'm gonna kill Weasley. That's the only thought in my mind when I see Lena running up the stairs. I turn around slowly and I find George hiding behind his brother and Harry.

-Merlin, George, even Ronald knows what happens if a boy tries to go up the girls' stairs! –Ginny is nodding with Granger while the other girls shoot daggers at my beater.

On second thought, I cannot kill him. He and Fred are the best beaters we have and I'm not about to make tryouts to fill his place; and _if_ I kill him I'm pretty sure Fred will not stay on the team. The perks of being a Quidditch Captain. I want the cup so bad for Gryffindor and it will help a lot with my application to Puddlemere.

What was I thinking before Quidditch? Oh, right, Lena and the matter of George's murder. I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow, at least I will have the excuse of smashing a bludger right to his head and no one will say anything.

-I want you early at the pitch! –I yell before walking up the stairs.

A few minutes later Peter and Reed walk into the room and stare at me from the door. I'm sitting on the floor cleaning my baby and trying to think of the outcomes of tomorrow's try outs.

-What? –I say when none of them talk.

-I thought you would kill George –Reed walks towards his bed and sits at the feet still looking at me.

-Can't win the coup without my beater, can I?

-Really?

-Reed –Pete says from his bed and looks at me.

-What Reed? –I say standing up and looking at one of my best friends-. What?

-You're worried about losing the coup because you won't have a beater? –Reed shakes his head and laughs humorlessly-. If I were you I'd worry about losing the only girl in the entire school who is willing to put up with that obsession of yours!

-What obsession? I do not have an obsession!

-Yes, you do –Pete laughs from his bed and I throw him a pillow-. Oi! We're trying to help you here mate!

-Help me? How? And who gave you that job anyway?

-Er, we did… ever since we decided to join the tartan kid that first day at the train –Pete and Reed look at each other nodding.

-"Tartan kid"? –I can't believe them, tartan.

-Asking the first and second questions: Lena is totally miserable, you are totally miserable and we all know that you like each other –Pete sits back on his bed.

-And I'm willing to allow my baby sister to date you –Reed shakes his head and Pete snorts-. I mean, at least you're not the Diggory boy. It could be worse. She could like Flint, or Montague or Bletchley!

-What do you mean "at least I'm not the Diggory boy"? –I'm going to kill him-. She's only friends with him, right?

-She's going with him to Hogsmeade after his tryouts –Pete is reading his Potions book and looking at me over the page-. You already knew.

-But as _friends_, right? –Stupid, stupid pretty boy.

-Yeah, right, as _friends_ –Reed rolls his eyes and snorts looking out the window. They're not going as friends, damn it. I need to do something, but I have try outs and then I have to start making my line up and tactics and that takes a lot of time.

Focus, Oliver, this is the girl who you actually like almost as much as Quidditch. You can do some time for her, right. Right?

-Merlin, I'm a mess –I say plopping on my bed.

Helena POV

-I'm not leaving this room until I graduate! –I'm buried underneath the covers with my friends trying to get me out of bed for the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts-. I am completely embarrassed and… and… ugh!

-Come on drama queen! –Angelina is trying to pull me out of bed and into the bathroom; of course I'm not bulging.

-No one will even remember! –Alicia is such a nice girl, but sometimes I just have this sudden urge to strangle her.

-No! –I hold the blanket even tighter and Angelina huffs and let's go of my leg-. Just go, I'll see you after and we'll walk to Hogsmeade.

-So what do we tell Cedric? That you're cancelling on him and can't make it to his tryouts? –I hate my cousin so much.

I groan and after a minute of silence I grudgingly stand up and walk with my head held really high towards the bathroom, my friends and cousin snickering right behind me. In less than twenty minutes we're making our way down the stairs towards the great hall and as we enter we bump right into none other than Cedric Diggory.

-Lena! Good morning –He smiles that stupid smile of his and I force back a groan. Alicia, Angelina and Gwen walk past us towards the Gryffindor table and I see that the team is already there. Reed and Oliver are glaring at Cedric's back and I glare back at them.

-Morning –I say back to Cedric and he laughs, I look back at him and find him staring at his table. I follow his gaze and find myself smiling at my best friend, Rose waves at us and we wave back. Suddenly, it all clicks-. Oh. My. God.

Cedric looks at me with a frown and I can't stop the laughter that comes out of me. He looks concerned and I pat his arm.

-You… are far more intelligent than I gave you credit Cedric –I say and he opens his mouth-. No offense.

-None taken?

-You like Rose –I whisper and he blushes ten shades redder-. Ha! I knew it!

-Since when? –He asks a bit embarrassed.

-Just a few seconds ago –I sigh as we walk towards the Gryffindor table-. I think you should ask _her_ directly to Hogsmeade, not through me Cedric. She'll say yes.

-How do you know? I mean, there are guys lining up to take her. She turned down five this week –he looks back at his table and I can't help but feel sad for him.

-I'm her best friend, I'll make her go with you even if I have to hex her –I say shrugging-. Not really. But I know she'll say yes to you. You're a nice boy Cedric and she already thinks you're cute. She's one of the main reasons I gave you a chance.

-She thinks I'm cute? –He was embarrassed to say it out loud, I could tell. Merlin, the boy was sweet.

-Ask her, if it doesn't work I'll still come with you as friends –I say before pushing Fred out of the way and sitting down between him and George.

-Great, fine, I will –he inhales deeply and then walks away-. See you later!

-Later! –I call back smiling. I turn towards the table and find everyone looking at me-. What?

-So… lover boy walked you into enemy territory? –Fred is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

-He's not lover boy and this is not enemy territory Fred –I sigh and start jabbing food inside my mouth.

-Lovely –Angelina shakes her head at me and I grin at her-. Gross!

-You don't have to look Ange –George says and I suddenly remember last night and elbow him at the stomach-. Oi! What was that!?

-Payback –I say swallowing my breakfast-, for last night?

-How was I supposed to know?

-I told you _years_ ago George! Even _Ronald_ remembers! –I say repeating Ginny's words from last night. The youngest of the Weasley looks at me from his place with shock and I smile back. Harry is snickering right next to him and I smile at the boy; I remember he will not be going to Hogsmeade because no one signed his permission. Maybe I can stay and make him some company.

-I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me woman! –George is looking pleadingly at me and I consider my options. Maybe I can make him my slave for a whole week; it would be nice to have my afternoon's homework free. But Oliver's probably going to torture them enough in practice without me giving him my homework.

-Whatever –I say and return to my pancakes.

-That's why I love you so much –George sighs with relief and two seconds later I'm engulfed on a bear hug courtesy of the Weasley Twins.

-Guys… can't breathe… -I choke out and they tighten their hold-. Seriously guys…

-Enough hugging, everyone to the pit! –Oliver, I love you so, _so _much right now.

The twins let go of me and stand up at the same time, marching and yelling "One, one, one, two, one!" all the way until we can't hear them anymore. I laugh and before I can put another piece of delicious bacon inside my mouth I'm being dragged out the Great Hall by Angelina and Alicia.

-No! –I yell looking at my brother-. Bring the bacon!

-Such a bacon freak –Alicia sighs as we walk towards the pit. The day is awfully cloudy and cold, stupid dementors bringing even worse weather. Stupid Sirius Black for having the brilliant idea of escaping Azkaban, stupid weather for making me so cranky.

-Let me go back to bed, please –I moan while they walk towards the dressing rooms-. You don't even need me here!

-Oh, yes we do –Katie Bell says dragging me inside the dressing rooms not even listening to my protests-. Wood's nicer when you're around.

-He's not –I say grumpily and sulk in the corner of the room looking at the floor.

-He is –Fred, George and Harry walk in and look at me.

-Backstabber –I glare at Harry and he shrugs-. I'm going to sit at the bleachers. Good luck guys!

I make my way out the room and I see Oliver walking towards the room talking to himself, if I walk slowly he won't' notice me. Oh, crap, he saw me.

-Hi –we say at the same time.

-You're staying? –He asks pointing in the general direction of the pitch.

-Yeah, my _incredible_ best friends dragged me out here! –I yell.

-Oh, shut it! –Angelina calls back from the dressing room and I can hear the laughter of the twins-. George cut that now! –Another laughter followed by the sound of an object making impact on something and the loud laughter of Fred Weasley. I sigh and look back at Oliver who looks about to go murder his team.

-Hey –he looks down at me and I smile-, don't kill them yet. You still need a team to win the cup.

-Yeah, unfortunately –he sighs and I laugh-. Are you going to Hogsmeade later with Diggory?

-Er, I don't know –What do I do with my hands?-. He kinda likes Rose and is asking her out, but if things don't work out we're going together. As friends.

-Oh. Oh! That's… that's awesome –Damn his stupid accent, I'm a sucker for Oliver Wood's accent.

-Yeah, I know. But if things go as planned I think I'll stay here and make Harry some company –he raises his eyebrow-. You know, he doesn't have anyone to sign his permission so he's staying here all alone and I bet it will be boring so why not make him some company and make him feel less bored, and now I'm babbling –I'm so embarrassed right now. Merlin, somebody kill me please!

-Sounds like a good idea –Oliver smiles down at me and I'm lost-. I'm staying here too, making my lineup and all… Maybe I'll stay with you guys.

-If things work out –I say walking towards the bleachers.

-Yeah, if things work out –he smiles and I try not to fall on my back while making a great exit towards the bleachers. I trip with my own feet and he smirks at me.

-I'll… er, I'm going up… and, yeah… I'll see you in… er, the air? –Smooth Lena, show your troll-like conversational skills. Oh, why don't you start banging your head on the wall? It'll look absolutely lovely.

-Yeah –he laughs and enters the dressing rooms. I stay there trying to catch my breath when his voice booms from behind the door-. What _are_ you doing?!

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so SO sorry for the really late update but school's being HELL D: but I'm coping… ahahahahah, anywaaaaay, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and making me happy and stuff and yeah. Next update later this week :D maybe Wednesday or Thursday but no later than that. Lots and lots and LOTS of love (: **


End file.
